Timeline (HPtDT)
__TOC__ Harry Potter, the Dark Twin. Childhood *July 31st 1980: James Remus Potter is born and was his father miniature. *August 1st 1980: Hadrian James Potter is born, with green eyes and jet black hair and more magical power than his brother and father. *1981, 31st October: Lord Voldemort attacks James and Lily Potter, but his Killing Curse rebounds off infant James Potter, causing the Dark Lord to lose physical form and James to gain a lightning-shaped scar and his brother Harry to become a Horcrux. *Sirius Black is arrested for the murder of Peter Pettigrew and twelve Muggles. In reality, Pettigrew killed the Muggles, faked his own death and went into hiding. Black is sentenced to Azkaban, without a trial. *Vernon and Petunia Dursley (née Evans) reluctantly become Harry James Potter's guardians when he is brought to 4 Privet Drive by Albus Dumbledore, Rubeus Hagrid, and Minerva McGonagall. **This was to spare Harry of mental anguish and to also gain James Jr. greater power and influence. Lord Fleamont Potter, Euphemia, Charlus and Dorea Potter use a blood sample to claim Harry's inheritances for him and then strip James and House Potter of its wealth and resources; absorbing them into House Peverell, and then preserve Houses Peverell, Gryffindor, Slytherin, and le Fay. Harry had until he was age seventeen to claim his rightful inheritances and James Potter was disinherited from the houses as punishment for his blind obedience to Albus Dumbledore. This was sealed by family magic and used their remaining magic, life-force, and residual soul energy. The curse protecting Harry's inheritance was of such power that even Albus Dumbledore was wary of trying to remove it. *Harry spent his childhood concealing his genius intellect, but not diminishing it. By age eleven he could have entered the best colleges available. **This was aided by secret lessons with Arcturus Black III in Occlumency, Blood Magic, Magic Sense, Mage Sight, latin, french, duelling, rituals, Charms, Transfiguration, DADA, Dark Arts, Potions (up to seventh year), finance and business, politics, fencing, and even basic wandless Legilimency. Harry excelled in these subjects and Arcturus arranged to acquire some of Sirius' blood and had Harry Blood Adopted; making his Heir status unquestionable. **Harry gained the equivalent of PhD's in Engineering, Genetics, Physics, Biology, Electronics, Medicine, and Mathematics using frowned upon magical methods. Schooling begins 1991 *Harry visits Gringotts to secretly take control of his finances through the last of line clause. Harry prepares for his first round of investments. Harry purchased nutrient potions to counter-act a negative childhood. Harry takes the opportunity to look into his finances, discovering no foul play and buy frowned upon and outright illegal books anonymously through Gringotts. **Marcus Flint, Miles Bletchley, Cassius Warrington, Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, opposed. **Tier two-and-a-half Grand Sorcerer. 50% from Mage status. September (1991) *1 September: Harry and his classmates begin at Hogwarts. Harry lets the hat to sort him into Slytherin, Slytherin was the hats first choice. Harry's traits were: hard working, patience, bravery; but not to the point of recklessness, nerve, chivalry, courage, determination, intelligence, wit, wisdom, creativity, originality, individuality, cunning, ambition, highly resourceful, self-preservation, cleverness, fraternity, achievement-oriented, and a great leader. Took some blood from James Potter Junior and Ron Weasley for Blood Magic. Cowed Draco Malfoy and later Lucius Malfoy into inaction with a threat. **Blaise Zabini, Tracey Davis, Daphne Greengrass, Theodore Nott, Millicent Bulstrode, Adrian Pucey, Terence Higgs, Gemma Farley, Flora and Hestia Carrow, and Severus Snape supportive of Harry's power in Slytherin House. **Montague, Neutral. **Marcus Flint, Miles Bletchley, Cassius Warrington, Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, opposed. **Tier two-and-a-half Grand Sorcerer. 50% from Mage status. **Took blood from Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, and took a years worth of life-force from the latter two and Ron Weasley. Drained James Jr., Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Weasley of 30% of their magic, but only grew his power by 10%. **40% from Mage Status; post draining. **Molly Weasley reported for breaking the Statute of Secrecy and fined 1500 Galleons. *6th: Harry's first potions class at Hogwarts and Harry decided to test out of History of Magic and DADA. James Potter Jr. humiliated in potions class after being a brat and insulting Snape. 140 points deducted due to JJs actions. Harry began preparing to take his OWLs and NEWTs in HIstory of Magic, Potions, and Defense Against the Dark Arts after being offered an apprenticeship. **T-1 Mage status. *12th: First flying lesson with Gryffindor: Ron Weasley antagonized Slytherins and tried assaulting Harry, but was banished into a wall. Harry began diminishing Ron's magical ability and shortening his life to nothing. Took 15 years of life from Ron. Saved Draco and House Malfoy a loss that could have begin Right of Conquest, which could strengthened House Potter. James Potter Jr. put on Gryffindor Quidditch team due to Draco's actions. **75% from T-2 Mage Status. October (1991) *31 October: During the Hallowe'en feast at Hogwarts, a mountain troll is let loose by Professor Quirrell, who looks for the Philosopher's Stone. **Harry had self-studied DADA and History of Magic for sixty days, and was being prepared to take his OWLs and NEWTs to begin an apprenticeship. **T-2 Mage Status, ceased draining those marked done of life, but would keep draining Ron Weasley of magic out of disdain. December (1991) *Harry departed Hogwarts to comfort Arcturus on his death bed, after taking the Marauders Map and placing a time delayed prank on Ron Weasley. Took blood from Fred, George, and Percival Weasley, and Lee Jordan, Hermione Granger, and Cormac McLaggen. *Cygnus Black, who opposed Harry to gain Draco the Black Lordship, was killed for murdering Arcturus Black and Harry slew Walden Macnair, a Selwyn, and a Rosier. Slew four Megalos assassins hired by Lucius Malfoy. *Harry called in debts of Houses Goyle, Crabbe, Flint, Parkinson, and Montague a collected the fine owed to House Black for over a decade for not renewing oaths of fealty and annulled the Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy marriage and reclaimed the dowry, plus interest on both fine and dowry. Both Narcissa Black and Draco were taken hostage, and Draco was forced to swear fealty to House Black and Narcissa to consider being Harry's Lady Black. Harry arranged for the Malfoy's Dark Artifact collection to disappear into his own and acquire Tom Riddles Diary. *22 December: Winter Solstice Wizengamot meeting: Harry announced his "negotiation" with Draco and that the debt of House Montague was cleared and that House Flint's was reduced some. Harry withdrew House Black from the Dark Faction and joined the Grey Faction. Lucius Malfoy convicted of: High Treason, extortion, bribery, one hundred and thirty-five counts of murder; the murder of Arcturus Black being one of them, one-hundred and eighty-seven counts of using the unforgivable curses, and thirty counts of rape. Talk of retrying the Death Eaters begins and is stalled. Harry requested that Sirius be given a trial, having been denied one, and exposes Crouch, Potters, and Bagnolds corruption. Potters to be checked for memory alterations during investigation. *25 December: James receives several presents, but wishes that one was the "Potter family" cloak and grows even more jealous of Harry. **Harry mercilessly pranked Ron. Ron was, in order, turned into a rat-man, which lasted until August, was painted in Slytherin colors, given pink snakes for hair and had been kicked in the balls dozens of times a day. 1992 *James, Ron, and Hermione run across Hagrid in the library studying about raising dragons and visit his hut to see his dragon egg. Harry discovered this and reported them to the DMLE. April (1992) *Harry's planned investments begin. June (1992) *4 June: James and Hermione keep the Philosopher's Stone from Professor Quirrell, Quirrell dies and Lord Voldemort leaves the physical world once again without a body. **Harry tested out of History of Magic and quickly got his mastery in it with pure memory retention. Harry took his OWLs and NEWTs in DADA and Potions. Got well beyond ISR grades in Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, and History of Magic. *Harry spent his summer relentlessly drilling himself to perfection in Potions & DADA and preparing for his apprenticeship. Dobby visited James and caused trouble for him. **Harry used Blood Magic to drain Fred and George Weasley of 30 years of life, and 30 years from Percy. Cut Hermione Grangers life in half and began limiting her power to protect Britain. Took 30 years of life from Lee Jordan and Cormac McLaggen. **Absorbed horcrux within him to boost his power and gained Tom's 1981 knowledge, skill, experience, and ritual effects. 30% power boost due to rituals undertaken by Tom. **Acquired the Resurrection Stone, and cleansed Slytherin's locket, Gaunt family ring, and Tom's diary of the soul fragments. T-3 and a half Mage. *June 22 (Summer Solstice): Sirius Black cleared of all charges and Bartemius Crouch was forced to pay two million galleons to House Black as compensation and Millicent Bulstrode 250,000. Both extravagant sums that ruined both guilty parties. Dolores Umbridge's anti-werewolf legislation was decimated on her first attempt and Harry used the opportunity to get his own agenda passed. Arthur Weasley was humiliated publicly when he acted on James Potters advice to interfere. Winter (1992) *A secret passage behind a mirror on the fourth floor caves in, forcing Harry to repair it. It leads to Hogsmeade. December (1992) *The week before Christmas: The British Ministry of Magic conducts a raid on Malfoy Manor, but fails to find anything. *17 December: At the first meeting of the Duelling Club, James Potter speaks Parseltongue and many suspect that he is the Heir of Salazar Slytherin, and suspect Harry too. *22 December (Winter Solstice): The Wizengamot met and Harry's law was approved, with the werewolves liking him more and seeing him a champion of sorts. Harry became the pseudo-champion of those of impure blood, vampires, werewolves, and the discriminated over night. *25 December: Hermione Granger begins brewing Polyjuice Potion. **Harry exposed them and cost Gryffindor House a lot of points, they received a months detention each, were forced to compensate Snape, and their parents would be informed. This gets Hermione in a lot of trouble. 1993 June (1993) *31 May or Early June: Harry entered the Chamber of Secrets to explore; there he re-acquired House Slytherin's library. *Late June: Harry plotted to acquire his Charms Mastery and had proven his other masteries. Tested out of Astronomy. Plotted to take his OWLs and NEWTs for Muggle Studies, and Arithmancy at the Ministry and just study COMC and Ancient Runes as electives. **Ravenclaws Diadem cleansed of horcrux. **Harry was a T-1 Archmage. **Slytherin won the House Cup for the eighth year in a row. *June 22 (Summer Solstice): Harry had his people look into Arthur Weasley's fascination with muggles and exposed his crimes while he was away to dismantle his Muggle Protection Act and other laws. Arthur's crimes were exposed, with fines being issued, and Harry began the re-write with the secret support of the Dark Faction and public support of the Grey Faction. The re-written Muggle Protection Act was passed with little opposition and Lily Potter, Alexander Greengrass, Andromeda Tonks, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Augusta Longbottom, and Alastor Moody were elected as judges over the lower court. July (1993) *The Granger family vacations in France, and the Weasley family in Egypt. *c. 24 July: The Daily Prophet features a picture of the Weasley's on vacation in Egypt. Sirius identified Pettigrew with the picture and the Auror's attempted to capture him but failed due to Ron's resistance. This crime wasn't punished. August (1993) *31 August: Harry met his brother, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger in Diagon Alley. Hermione purchased her pet Crookshanks. Ron tried assaulting Harry, but was forced to kneel and was severely injured. September (1993) *1 September: Dementors board the Hogwarts Express on it's journey to Hogwarts. Harry drove them away with his Dragon Patronus. James and Ron attacked Harry, but were beaten down, and Harry began executing Ron with a lightning Curse and his siblings interfered and were easily beaten. At Hogwarts, Dumbledore tried letting Ron stay at Hogwarts, but Harry revealed his status as Lord Slytherin-Gryffindor and then punished Ron more by removing his eyes and hands and expelling him. James Potter Jr., Fred and George Weasley were removed from the Quidditch team and Percy was stripped of Head Boy title and his Prefect powers. **Harry revealed that Hogwarts was actually an independent entity and that he could use Unforgivable's on Dumbledore, and that he knew Dumbledore's secrets and of his former horcrux status. Dumbledore was sacked from his position as Headmaster and Snape made the announcement, the House Elves packed on Dumbledore's property and Dumbledore was informed of McGonagall's demotion as Deputy Headmistress. Dumbledore admitted that Charlues, Dorea, Fleamont, Euphemia, and Arcturus would all have been proud of him and tried getting the Elder Wand back. Dumbledore learned about one of the Elder Wands secret functions. Harry ascended to become the Master of Death and took copies of Dumbledore's magical knowledge and a skill imprint. *2 September: Harry enjoys his electives in Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures, and starts his Charms Mastery studies. **Alexander Greengrass replaced Dumbledore as Headmaster and Augusta Longbottom replace McGonagall as the Deputy. The Board of Governors was abolished and replaced with advisors. The Music, Muggle Music, Art, and Muggle Art electives were all removed and Binn's was replaced. Divination would now only be taken after testing to see if a student had the gift, which angered several students. And muggle-borns or muggle raised students were now discouraged from taking Muggle Studies, but offered the chance to take the OWL and NEWT anyway, and a new class Magical Studies and Etiquette. Dueling Club to be offered in the 94-95 school year with guardian consent. *3 September: Third year Gryffindors and Slytherins have Double Potions in the morning. Neville got a new wand and humiliated James in a Wizards Duel. Harry began a training spree designed to greatly improve his already considerable skills further. October (1993) *31 October: **First Hogsmeade weekend for third years. **Lupin takes the Wolfsbane Potion made for him by Snape. November (1993) *7 November: **Gryffindor's first Quidditch match of the year with Slytherin, Gryffindor lost horribly. *9 November: **Lupin returns to teach afternoon Defence Against the Dark Arts. **End of November: Ravenclaw flattens Hufflepuff in their Quidditch match. December (1993) *Two weeks before the end of term: The sky lightens and grounds frost over. *Saturday on the last weekend of term in December: *Two weeks for Christmas Holidays: **First Monday of holidays: **Hogwarts Castle was decorated for Christmas. **22 December: Winter Solstice Wizengamot meeting. James Potter Senior tried stealing the Gryffindor and Slytherin Lordships from Harry and was horrifically burned and injured with the family magic of both House Slytherin and Gryffindor. Harry punished his former brother by seducing his crush and giving her more pleasure that James ever could. James tried getting revenge by seducing Susan Bones and Daphne Greengrass, but harassed them and was threatened with death by Lord Alexander Greengrass and legal action by Amelia Bones. James was publicly mocked, derided, and humiliated by Susan, Daphne, and Lord Greengrass. **Line Continuance option offered to Susan Bones and Daphne Greengrass and accept with the option to call it off if they fall in love. 1994 January (1994) *First day of term (Tuesday): Harry has two hours of Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes. *A week after the start of term: Ravenclaw vs Slytherin Quidditch Match. *Wood begins five Quidditch practises a week. First weekend after Easter Holidays *Gryffindor vs Slytherin Quidditch match. Slytherin won. June (1994) *3 June (Monday): **Third years take their Transfiguration final exam in the morning. **Third years take their Charms final exam in the afternoon. *4 June (Tuesday): **Third years take their Care of Magical Creatures final exam in the morning. **Third years take their Potions final exam in the afternoon. *5 June (Wednesday): **At midnight, third years take their Astronomy final exam. **Third years take their History of Magic final exam in the morning. **Third years take their Herbology final exam in the afternoon. *6 June (Thursday): **Third years take their Defence Against the Dark Arts exam in the morning. *7 June: Remus Lupin resigns as professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts after his werewolf status is exposed. *June 21st: Wizengamot meeting: 12 Grimmauld place was fully cleaned and ready to live in, Harry had it redecorated by house-elves. *The Blacks, Tonks', Harry Potter, and Remus Lupin have dinner. All are invited to Quidditch World Cup final and all accept. Harry Potter continues flirting with Nymphadora Tonks. August (1994) *16 August (Saturday): *18 August (Monday): The 422nd Quidditch World Cup final is held in England, between Ireland and Bulgaria. The Irish National Quidditch team defeats the Bulgarian National Quidditch team 170 to 160, though Bulgarian Seeker Viktor Krum captures the Golden Snitch. Harry made massive amounts of money by betting. *31 August (Sunday): Harry prepares to return to Hogwarts. Harry explored Camelot and Avalon and took knowledge of Ancient Magic from Camelot. September (1994) *1 September (Monday): During the early morning, Amos Diggory calls on Arthur Weasley to help Alastor Moody after a disturbance at his house. Bartemius Crouch Jr (impersonating Moody), who has abducted Moody, claims he has been attacked by burglars. *Triwizard Tournament announced and students were strongly warned against entering. *2 September (Monday): The Fourth years have Herbology, where they learn about Bubotubers. **They also have Care of Magical Creatures, and Divination, where they start Astrology. The Daily Prophet publishes Rita Skeeter's article about Arthur Weasley and Alastor Moody. *5 September (Thursday): Bartemius Crouch Jr (impersonating Alastor Moody) teaches the Fourth year students about the Unforgivable Curses. *Hermione Granger founds the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare. Hogwarts cleaned up and repaired. Ministry gave up more power over Hogwarts to Harry Potter. *Distract Dark Faction, temporarily remove Dumbledore from power, and use time to get DE's executed. Horcruxes Owned *The one inside of him. (Harry) (Removed) *T.M Riddle's Diary. Cleansed. *Slytherin's Locket. Cleansed. *Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem. Cleansed. Blood samples (for Blood Magic) *Life-force drained: 420 years. *Magic drained: 1830%=50%, 100% (as a Mage), *Ron Weasley -- Cut his life by less than half and keep his magical power at his child level. 56Y Done *James Potter, Junior --Limit him to Mage status. *Vincent Crabbe 51Y Done *Gregory Goyle 51Y Done *Draco Malfoy *Justin Finch-Fletchley? *Fred and George Weasley 30Y EA *Lee Jordan 30Y *Percy Weasley 30Y *Cormac McLaggen 30Y *Ginevra Weasley? *Colin Creevey? *Rubeus Hagrid --Strength, endurance, durability, life-force, magic, *Hermione Granger 65Y Cut life in half and would limit her power. *Marcus Flint 15Y *Miles Bletchley 21Y Done *Cassius Warrington 21Y Done Titles *Lord le Fay *Lord Emrys *Lord Gryffindor *Lord Slytherin *Lord Peverell *The Dark Twin *The Little Boy Sorcerer (formerly) Assets *2,263,542,122 Galleons *2,315,699,289 Sickles *472,577,299 Knuts House le Fay vault Assets: *502,829,641 Galleons *104,441,023 Sickles *1,509,963 Knuts. *Le Fay Grimoire. House Gryffindor Assets: *40,074,951 Galleons *51,137,476 Sickles *10,025,114 Knuts. *Gryffindor Castle - Unplottable, near Godric's Hollow. *50% Ownership of Hogwarts. 100% makes him the owner of Hogwarts. *One seat on the Board of Governors with veto power. With majority ownership you can disband or appoint people to the board. All rights of a Headmaster. *Private room reserved for the Lord Gryffindor. *The Sword of Godric Gryffindor *Shield Gloves, Cloaks, Ten-Second Pimple Vanisher, Bruise removal paste, House Slytherin Assets: *30,013,562 Galleons *12,972,092 Sickles *3,134,853 Knuts *Priceless books on parselmagic, alchemy (including making gold), Dark and obscure Arts; blood magic, soul magic, necromancy, warding, rituals, shape-shifting, illusions, teleportation, time travel, *Slytherin Castle. *50% ownership of Hogwarts. 100% makes him the owner of Hogwarts. *One seat on the Board of Governors with veto power. With majority ownership you can disband or appoint people to the board. All rights of a Headmaster. *Private room reserved for the Lord Gryffindor. *billions in gold, silver, gems and other treasures. House Peverell Assets: *1,690,623,968 Galleons *2,147,148,698 Sickles *457,907,369 Knuts *The Elder Wand = Missing (In Albus Dumbledore's possession) *Invisibility Cloak *Resurrection Stone = Missing (In Gaunt Hovel) *Multiple shops in Godrics Hollow. *A four bedroom, two bathroom home. Unplottable. **Note: Ally of Goblin Nation, does not pay taxes. Peverell's and Potters shared the habit of investing in the muggle world. *Multiple muggle bank accounts; 12Bil, 30Bil Pounds, 27Bil USD. *Several billion in gold, silver, gems, treasures; some stolen or illegally recovered. House Potter Assets: *True Vault: **1,169,549,068 Galleons **897,964,430 Sickles **400,974,789 Knuts Devasted by Fleamont's retaliation, assets here: *Secondary Vault: (687) **153,096 Galleons **400 Sickles **1000 Knuts ***House Potter doesn't pay taxes due to being an ally of the Goblin Nation. *Multiple muggle bank accounts; 12Bil, 30Bil Pounds, 27Bil USD. *Several billion in gold, silver, gems, treasures; some stolen or illegally recovered. NOT IN THIS STORY. *Potter Cottage -Destroyed *Potter Castle (magical) NOT IN THIS STORY. HOUSE PEVERELL ASSET. *Marauders Map. NOT IN THIS STORY. HOUSE PEVERELL ASSET. House Peverell's: *Islands where creatures are wisely raised for potions, rituals, wandlore ingredients. Emphasis on maximum results, but not at the cost of endangered species. RESEARCH Farms, for potions ingredients. *Dragon Sanctuaries x2, dragons routinely donate blood. (Drag Blood is 12gals each). 3WKS *Occamy preserves, which produce large amounts of egg shells to be melted down. *Island with Re'em on it, compelled to donate safe amounts of blood every three weeks. *Farms 4 Roses (oil & thorns farmed 8 and 3 Gals EA), Valerian Sprigs (1Gal), Lavender (1Gal), Peppermint (3Gals), Shrivelfig farm in Ethiopia (3Gals), Knotgrass (5Gals), *Jobberknoll sanctuary: feathers 5 Gals each. *Illegal Acromantula Farm, established by HPs grandfather. *60% Daily Prophet *100% Obscurus Books *100% Little Red Books *100% Whizz Hard Books *85% Flourish and Blotts (Partly through Houses Potter, Peverell, *Flourish & Blotts Publishers *100% ML Press *70% Leaky Cauldron *25% Gambol and Japes *35% Zonko's Joke Shop *95% Witch Weekly *100% Spella Weekly *70% Witch Holiday? Magazine *49% Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes (eventually) *90% Holyhead Harpies *85% Caerphilly Catapults *95% Appleby Arrows *90% Puddlemere United *95% Ballycastle Bats *100 Montrose Magpies *100% GalloLoans (Fleamont founded and funded it; Crabbes, Goyles, and Weasley's indebted.) *100% Luca Books *40% Nimbus Racing Broom Company *35% Cleansweep Broom Company *25% Comet Trading Company *50% Firebolt Broom Company (Chief investor) *Spy Network: Uses Portraits, ghosts, house-elves, ambitious people as informants, and Hogwarts itself for his information gathering. Humans rendered unnecessary for Hogwarts spying. *Ring of King Solomon; Can command demons and Jinn, the winds, birds and beasts, earth and water. Marid can grant wishes https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Seal_of_Solomon http://www.professorsolomon.com/ringofsolomon.html Category:Timelines